The thing I like the most
by Jez0209
Summary: "Why do I like Christian?," Tara finds the answer to that question when she's caught in the middle of an unexpected situation.
1. Chapter 1

_**So, Dance Academy Series 2 premiered on March 12**__**th**__** in Australia, and God knows when it's gonna premiere here in America. This is my way of coping with the long waiting. **_

_**This is a two chapter long fic, and it's just a little something I came up with. I hope you enjoy it. **_

**The thing I like the most**

"_Why do I like Christian?"_ That's a question that had been spinning in my head for weeks. Don't take me wrong, I knew why I like him. I was just trying to figure out which was the thing that I like the most about him; his smile, the way he danced, his personality… anyway, little I knew back then, that the answer to that question would come to me a few days later, in the middle of a heartbreaking situation.

However, it's something I remember like if it had happened yesterday. It took place in an ordinary day, like so many others. It was one of those days in the Academy, in which Christian and I were behaving goofily; giggling, joking around, all that stuff; it was only when we heard Miss Raine's voice calling my name that we stopped.

-Miss Webster, the principal wants to speak to you.

"_The principal wants to speak to you,"_ I remember thinking that those words should never ever be in the same sentence because they couldn't mean anything good, and I was right. Once I got over the initial impression, I looked at Christian and he looked back at me, he seemed just as clueless as I was; I took a deep breath and made my way to Miss Raine.

-Go- she said simply, and so I did. She must've told Christian to come too, because I felt him following close behind on my way to the principal's office.

-Please take a sit.- was the first thing the principal said to me as soon as I got in his office; that was when I really started to sense that something wasn't right.

-It's not her fault, I… - Christian started before Miss Rain cut him off.

-It's not about that Christian.- she told him.

-Tara, please take a sit.- the principal insisted.

-I'm fine, thank you.- was my nervous reply -Can you tell me what's happening?- I sort of demanded for I was getting anxious.

Miss Rain took a deep breath and then spoke.

-We just received a phone call from your parents Tara.

-Why didn't you tell me?- I said, feeling slightly offended.

-They couldn't wait for you to answer the phone, because, you'll see, they are on their way to Melbourne; that's why they asked us to give you this information personally.

My heart skipped a beat before that last word: _Melbourne…_

-What's going on?- I said.

-Tara…

-What's going on?- I repeated desperately -Is everything alright?- _Melbourne…_ -Is… is my grandma alright?

I only had to look at their faces to know the answer, it couldn't be…

-We are so sorry Tara.

_It couldn't be…_

-Your grandmother passed away last night.

Have you felt it? That sensation you get when you find out about something unpleasant; the daze, the confusion. That feeling that you're dreaming; that you are not really there because everything seems so absurd to be real. Well I felt all that, but for some reason, I didn't feel like crying. I don't know if it was the shock or that I simply couldn't; I just know that I didn't cry that day.

I don't really remember what happened from there; at some point after I had learned the news I went numb. I hold vague memories of Miss Rain and the principal telling me something, probably offering their condolences, and yet, there is one thing that somehow I remember vividly: Christian's arms surrounding me, and that, at that precise moment, I discovered what I like the most about him; that, no matter what happened between us, he was always there for me… handing me a handkerchief, rescuing me in the middle of the night, or simply, like then, holding me; keeping me sane amidst all the pain and desolation.

**So what do you think so far? Did you like it? Let me know.**

**This is for all the Dance Academy fans out there**_**.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I so love the Christian/Tara pairing. I think they look really cute together. Anyway, enjoy!**_

-Tara, where do you think you are going?- those were the first words I heard the following morning. It was Miss Raine.

-To class.- I answered, surprised by her question.

-I'm afraid you are not taking classes today.- she said that earnestly.

-I don't understand.

-The other teachers and I talked, and we all believe that due to your current situation, you need some time off.

-I don't need some time off! I'm fine!

-Tara…

-I'll fall behind.- I insisted.

-That's my last word Miss Webster.- she told me harshly, got into the studio and closed the door. She left me standing there, feeling completely frustrated.

-What was that about?- a voice coming from behind me said. It was non other than Christian.

-Well- I said and turned to face him -Apparently all the teachers think that I'm not suited enough to take classes right now.

-I'm so sorry to hear that.

-No, you're not.

-No, not really.- he admitted.

And then, I realized something.

-What are you doing out here? Dressing like that.- I told him referring to the fact that he was dressing casual.

-I asked for the day off.- he answered nonchalantly.

-What for?

-To spend the day with you.

I was taken aback by his admission; however, I couldn't help but to feel happy about it. For some reason, Christian was the only person I wanted to be with at that moment.

-So, what do you wanna do?- he asked me.

-Mmmm… well, since I'm not taking any classes today, maybe you could help me out with some of the choreographies.

-Ok. Let's go then- he began walking, but then stopped abruptly -Wait, have you eaten already?

-Ah… yes?- he gave me a disapproving look -It's just that, I'm not hungry Christian,- I said, uselessly trying to justify myself -but I can keep you company.

-Let me put it like this, we eat, I'll help you out with the choreographies, we don't eat… well, you know, and… - he added before I could protest -That's my last word Miss Webster.

-You are a blackmailer.- I said after analyzing my options. He got me.

-I do get that a lot.- he said proud of himself.

I don't remember how much time we spent in the studio practicing those choreographies; I just know that we did it for hours, until there was no natural light outside anymore, and we were forced to turn on the lights in the studio; and the whole time, he didn't say anything. He never complained, not even when I insisted that he had to teach me some hip hop moves. We only had a break when I felt the need for one. I sat on the floor exhausted.

-How are you? -he asked me. I had to look up, for he was standing in front of me.

-I'm fine. I'm not tired at all, let me just… - I answered, aiming to prop up on my hands to get up.

-Tara, it's enough for today. We've been practicing for hours.- he cut me short.

-You can leave if you want.- I said defiantly.

-I'm not leaving this room without you.- he answered me in the same tone. He sighed heavily and sat next to me -Listen, I know why you're doing this.

-Doing what?

-This, the dancing. You are just trying to keep your mind busy, so you don't have to think or feel.- I lowered my head. I knew he was right, but I wasn't about to admit it.

-I don't know what you are talking about.- he sighed again; I could tell he was growing exasperated.

-I'm worried about you Tara. You haven't cried.

-I'm fine Christian.

-Your grandmother just died; there's no way you could be fine.- he told me, raising his voice a little -You need to let it out Tara, it's good for you.- he said more calmly.

I looked away, and bit my lip. It was time to be honest.

-I can't cry.- I told him -Because If I do that, it would make it real. It's silly, I know.

-It's not silly.- he said -You know, I did the same when my mother died. I refused to cry, and I did everything I could to keep myself distracted, until one day, I couldn't take it anymore.

-What happened?- I asked him curiously, and turned my head to look at him.

-I think I ended up crying in the middle of the skate park.

-Oh!

-Yeah, it wasn't a pretty sight.

- I bet it wasn't.

We remained silent for a while. Some words needed to be assimilated.

-Now you made it real,- I said sharply -and now I'm gonna end up crying in the middle of somewhere.

-I'll be there when it happens.- he assured me, and looked straight into my eyes intently. I froze.

-You promise?- I managed to utter.

-I swear.- he told me and then sighed -Come on. -he said standing up, and offering me his hand to help me up, but, since we had been practicing for that much time, the tiredness finally started to show up, so my legs were stiff. He noticed something was wrong immediately.

-What is it?- he asked.

-I can't move.- I said barely audible.

-What?

-I can't move, my body isn't responding.- I said a bit louder.

-But you weren't tired, huh?- he said, smirking.

-Don't mock me.- I told him a little offended.

-I'm not.- he said mischievously.

Then, he simply leaned over and collected me in his arms swiftly, with such an ease and so much tenderness that I felt my heart melt. He carried me to my bedroom and we had dinner there. I took a shower and then I got into bed. He was there the whole time. According to him, that was because he wanted to make sure that I didn't cheat and ran straight to the studio to practice some more. When he was turning to leave, I grabbed his hand.

-Stay with me.- I asked him, and he just stared at me. I couldn't read his expression. He let go of my hand and left. What had just happened? I didn't understand, and my mind wasn't working properly so I decided to focus on trying to get some sleep. It was about 20 minutes later when I understood everything.

-Would you make me some room?- a familiar voice said. I opened my eyes and turned; he was there -I needed to take a shower and change clothes.- he explained -I couldn't get into bed like that you know, all sweaty and stuff.- he added when he noticed the way I was looking at him.

I'm not sure if it was because of how nice he was being to me or because of the talk we had had earlier, but that night, in his arms, I was finally able to let it out, to cry; and I cried myself to sleep, with him there, holding me tight, kissing my hair and whispering soothing things to my ear. He was, like always, there for me.

Yeah, that's why I love him so much.

Wait, did I just say "love him"?

**Tell me what you think. **

**So, when I was writing this, Joshua Radin's music kept coming to my mind; "Everything'll be alright" and "Closer" are the songs that I would use to read this, but it's up to you.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**So, what do you know? After all this time, I'm back with a new chapter for this fic that I said was complete, but… this simply appeared in my mind, and it was only fair to post it. **_

I grimaced.

What was that noise? Where was it coming from?

I could hear the soft sound of someone's whispers, but I couldn't understand what was being said. It stopped after a while, the whispering, and I fell back into my state of unconsciousness.

I woke up to the feeling of someone's arms around me, holding me protectively; a familiar comforting warmth underneath me. It hadn't been a dream. Christian had spent the whole night there, with me, watching over me. I stirred unwittingly.

-Feeling better?- he asked me softly.

-Yeah.- I blinked a couple of times trying to shake off the drowsiness; my eyes stung due to all the crying -What time is it?- I asked back sleepily.

-6 am.- he made a pause while I sat up -Your parents called while you were sleeping.- he told me cautiously -I didn't want to wake you up, so…

That explained the whispering.

-What did they say?- I asked him, though I really didn't want to know.

-Today is your grandmother's burial.- he replied -They are picking you up at 8.

I nodded absently, mechanically. I snuggled up to him, and he put his arms around me.

-I don't wanna go.- I admitted quietly, feeling new tears forming in my eyes -I don't wanna see her that way.

-You have to go Tara.- he said softly.

-You don't understand; that's not the way I want to remember her.

-I know, and it doesn't have to be that way,- he said and paused -but if you don't go, you'll regret it for the rest of your life.

I remained silent, contemplating his words.

-I can go with you if you want me to.- he offered. I looked up to him.

-Would you do that for me?

-Of course.- he replied, looking at me.

We stayed in bed for a couple more minutes before deciding it was time to get ready for the trip.

My parents picked us up when they said they would. They didn't say anything, but I knew they were thankful and relieved that Christian was coming too. They both hugged me as soon as they saw me, but said nothing. There was nothing that they could say or do to make me feel better. They knew that from all the people there, I was probably the most affected one by the situation.

The way to Melbourne was exhausting, and it felt longer than it actually was.

I spent the whole time observing the landscape through the car's window. For some reason I was incapable of feeling sad; I felt oddly at ease. I wasn't oblivious to the furtive glances my parents would give me once in a while, evidently worried that I wasn't taking things the way I should. I didn't know it myself.

Christian slipped his hand in mine. I turned to look at him, a little taken aback by his gesture; he was looking in the other direction absent-mindedly, apparently uninterested. He rarely gave any display of affection, but this was his way of showing me he was there, and I appreciated it greatly.

Before going to the funeral, we made a quick stop at my grandmother's house to change clothes. I avoided her bedroom at all costs; the room where I would spend countless nights just to get her to tell me some stories from the time when she had been a ballet dancer.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror of the room I had chosen to change. The black dress I was wearing didn't mean anything to me. Everything still felt like a weird dream. I sighed and made my way out of that bedroom; Christian was already outside, waiting for me.

-Are you ok?- he asked and I nodded. I looked at him; he was giving me a suspicious look.

-It's just… I don't feel sad.- I confessed worriedly -What's wrong with me?

-Nothing is wrong with you.- he assured me, looking straight into my eyes.

-Then, what does that make me?- I asked him, slight desperation in my voice.

-It makes you a human. People take things differently, that's all.

I sighed, feeling a bit calmer. Christian grabbed my hand and led the way; I let him. That wasn't any different from what things were when we actually got to the funeral. I stayed by his side all the time, not daring to get near the place where my grandmother was resting in peace. I could only stare at that place, suddenly overwhelmed by a strange sensation. I knew I had to do it soon it or later; that I had to say goodbye.

Finally, I gathered enough strength and courage to do so; Christian was willing to go with me, but I pinned him with a look, letting him know that that was something I had to do alone. I let go of his hand, and took a white rose from a vase between my shaky fingers. I walked slowly, ever so slowly, wishing that the moment didn't have to come. I stopped next to my grandmother's casket, and carefully placed the rose on top of it. I kept my eyes fixed on that spot, and I touched it, absently running my fingers along the smooth surface.

Nothing, I still felt nothing; it was as if my feelings were numb. I turned around and went back to where Christian was awaiting. He was looking at me expectantly, but I averted my gaze for I was feeling quite confused at the moment. He didn't press me; he just took hold of my hand.

I remained unmoved while my grandmother's casket was being lowered. Something snapped in me abruptly; something I couldn't control. I was never going to see her again. I tighten my grip on Christian's hand subconsciously, and in a matter of seconds, I started crying; more like, burst into tears. Christian pulled me into an embrace, and I cried on his chest non-stop.

Hours later, we were on the same place, standing still. I had managed to calm down at last, and there was nobody there but us.

In a silent agreement, we started walking hand in hand in utter silence towards the car where my parents were waiting for us; the six o'clock sunlight casting over us. I looked at him and felt my heart fill with affection. He had been there for me since the very moment I found out that my grandmother had passed away.

There was something I needed him to know.

I halted. He stopped only when he felt a tug on his hand.

-What is it?- he asked me groggily.

-Thank you.- I said. I really meant it.

-You're welcome.- he replied and turned to resume our way. I didn't move, so he turned again with a puzzled expression on his face.

-Christian, I…

He approached me, stopping right in front of me. He stared at me as he took both of my hands in his.

-I know, but it's not the right moment.- he said, looking at me tenderly; his eyes expressing more than words would ever do.

Looking into his eyes, I realized that no matter what, I would always love that man.

I smiled genuinely for the first time in days.

**Thanks for reading lovely people. I would love to read your reviews. **


End file.
